The Story of the Silverpool Family
by EmilyGryffindor
Summary: Introducing Lyra, Jacob, Rosalie, Erik, Trinity, and Cody Silverpool... Six siblings who join J.K. Rowling's masterpiece... Harry Potter. And what will the siblings come across during their time at Hogwarts? Betrayal? War? The rise of the Dark Lord? Love? *Movieverse* Harry/OC Fred/OC Ginny/OC Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

Rosalie POV

My name is Rosalie- Rose -Silverpool. I am eleven years old. I have long, straight chestnut hair and light blue eyes. I am thin, according to my muggle friends from the muggle school I have to go to until... Well... This September.

The thing is, my family is not normal. We are magic. Witches and wizards, to be specific. I have a large family, not too big, but big.

My oldest sibling is Lyra. She's thirteen, and has long wavy brown hair and emerald green eyes. She's going into her third year at Hogwarts, a Gryffindor. She's a trouble-maker, according to our father. And I agree with him.

And then there's Jacob. He's twelve. He has chestnut hair, like mine, and it goes all the way to his jaw. It's not long, but not short. Get it? Sorry it's confusing. His eyes are green, like Lyra's, and my guess is when he reaches either third or fourth year, he'll be taller than Lyra. He's in his second year, but he's a Ravenclaw.

Then there's my younger brother Erik. He's a year younger than me, and he, like my father, has dark, dark, almost black, hair. His eyes are blue, but they're darker than mine. Erik likes to bother Jacob, Lyra, and I, and plays pranks on us almost every day. But Lyra always thinks of some genius plan and gets him back each time, and her pranks are better thanks to magic. The results are hilarious.

The second youngest is Trinity. She's seven years old, and she looks a lot like me, as my mother says. She has the same long light brown hair and same blue eyes. She's tiny, and really shy and quiet. She also has a thing for unicorns, dragons, or any other magical thing you can think of.

And my youngest sibling is Cody. He's only five. He has brown hair and Lyra's and Jacob's green eyes. Like Trinity, he's tiny. But he's stubborn. Sometimes he wont go in the car if we're going somewhere he calls 'boring', he ignores me, or anyone, really, when we tell him to stop, for example, touching Lyra's owl or when I told him not to send Jacob the red howler he found inside our mother's desk.

Anyways, it was ten o'clock at night on August 30th, and I head to Hogwarts tomorrow. We went to Diagon Alley last week, but our mother had to stay home because Cody convinced Trinity and my mother to stay because he didn't want to go.

Stubborn boy my brother is. I can't wait to see him when he's older.

I had my things already packed, and I was lying in bed, staring at my clock, waiting for sleep to take me. But I knew it wouldn't come. I was way too excited.

Eventually I closed my eyes, and my dream was horrible...

I was standing in what looked like a prison, chained against a wall, there were two hooded men in front of me. Oh Merlin. I've had this dream before. I hated this dream:

_"Done struggling, I see, Miss Silverpool?" One of the men growled._

_"I won't give up, but I don't see a point right now." I hissed._

_"Brave. No wonder they put her in Gryffindor." One of them mumbled. "Good. Now, while we wait, we will use you for target practice. Not magical target practice, we might hit you. Master would be upset if we killed you, of course, what we wait for is much worse. But knife practice. A dangerous muggle tool." They each pulled out a blade._

_The tallest one threw first, it barely missed my torso. The next was right next to my ear. One hit dangerously close to my neck. This continued for what felt like hours, until another cloaked figure entered the room. They carried my siblings, looking dazed and confused... Also older. I froze, well, whoever's body I was in. Just then another person was thrown into the room. It was... Me. An older, dazed, confused, me._

_"Now, Miss Silverpool, watch." One of the men laughed evilly. The other did too. Soon the horrible laughter filled my head, before suddenly it was silent. The figure that recently entered the room kicked Jacob, Erik, Trinity, Cody, and myself off to the side, leaving Lyra alone on one side of the room._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_A red light hit my older sister and she screamed in pain, and began shaking violently._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_Lyra began shaking even harder, and she screamed again, louder and she sounded in more pain. The other me and my siblings were in some kind of trance, and didn't notice._

_But the actual me was struggling against the chains, screaming at them to stop, but they laughed._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_She screamed again, and I couldn't take it anymore, I was fighting so hard against the chains it hurt my arms and legs. But that was my sister. My sister._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_I gasped as I watched the light disappear from her eyes, the shaking stopped and Lyra was frozen on the floor. She was dead. I screamed._

_They did the same to Jacob, Erik, Trinity, and Cody._

_"STOP!" I screeched. "STOP! KILL ME INSTEAD!"_

_The hooded figure laughed before pointing it's want at the Rose on the floor._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_Rosie died._

_The figure turned to me. "CRUCIO!"_

_Excruciating pain seared through my body and I screamed._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_I tried my best not to scream and stand still, but I was shaking violently and the pain doubled._

_"CRUCIO!"_

_I bent over in pain and my knees wobbled. "Kill... Me..." I whispered._

_The figure walked up to me. "Never shall we kill you. You shall suffer. For you are-"_

"ROSIE!"

My eyes shot open and I saw Lyra leaning over me. "Are you alright? You were screaming."

I nodded, sitting up. "Yeah... Yeah I'm fine. I'm going to get ready. You should too."

Lyra nodded and hurried out of the room. "She's fine!" I heard her yell, before more footsteps echoed down the hall.

I lay back down and shook my head. "It was just a nightmare." I whispered, closing my eyes and taking in deep breaths before standing up and walking over to the end of my bed and putting on the only clothes in the room that weren't in my trunk.

Soon I hurried down to breakfast along with Maple, my owl, and my trunk.

"Rose!" My mother grinned at me.

"It's about time." Jacob grumbled, twirling his wand in his hand. I glared at him.

"Alright. After you eat we all should get in the car and get to the station. We can't be late." Our father said.

"I'm not going!" Cody pouted.

"Well too bad Cody." I sighed. "You're coming because Lyra, Jacob, and I won't be seeing you until Christmas, and it'd be nice to see our youngest brother when we leave.

"But-"

"No 'but's. You skipped Diagon Alley and you're not skipping our departure." Lyra said as she came downstairs with her owl and trunk.

"Ready to go?" Father asked. We all nodded and we headed out the door.


	2. One- Trains and Sorting Hats

A loud train whistle filled my ears as we reached the Hogwarts express. Our parents, Erik, Trinity, and Cody said their goodbyes and Lyra and Jacob led me onto the train. I waved to them one last time before jumping into the aisle.

"Alright. Rosie, you should go find a compartment. The train'll start any minute-" Just then the train lurched and I fell forwards.

I got up and nodded. "See you at the school!"

I quickly found an empty compartment and went inside. I took out my book, and began to read.

XxXxXxX

I finished about eight books by the time someone knocked on the door. I looked up and saw a girl with puffy brown hair. I waved for her to come in. She opened the door. "Have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville's lost his."

"No, sorry. I haven't." I shrugged.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked.

"Not at all." I grinned and she sat across from me.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

"Rosalie Silverpool... Or just Rose. Pleased to meet you." We shook hands.

"Guess who I just met?" She lowered her voice to barely above a whisper.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

I gasped. "You mean... The boy who survived the killing curse?"

"Yes! And he's in our year!"

"That's amazing!"

Hermione nodded, sighed, and stood up. "I'd better go continue helping Neville. And, we'll be there soon. So I suggest you change into your robes. Nice meeting you!" And she left. I nodded and closed the door so I could change.

XxXxXxX

"Alright then! First years! This way please! Come on, first years, don't be shy. Come on now, hurry up!" A large man with a fuzzy black beard called.

As I walked off the train towards him, I noticed Lyra walking beside to red-headed twins. Lyra waved and smiled, before continuing on.

As I reached the man, he looked down at the black-haired boy in front of me. "Hello, Harry."

"Hi, Hagrid." Harry responded. I guessed it was Harry Potter.

"Right, then. This way to the boats! Come on, follow me!"

Hagrid led us to the boats. On the way, I tapped Harry's shoulder. He turned around. "Hi. Are you... By any chance... Harry Potter?" I asked. He nodded. I grinned. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie, Rose, Silverpool." I held out my hand, he shook it.

"Pleasure. This is Ron Weasley." He motioned to the red-head beside him.

Ron grinned. "Hello!"

Not long after, we reached the boats. I got in one with Hermione and several other people I don't know. We sailed across a lake and eventually, a huge, magnificent castle was revealed.

My jaw dropped and I stared up at it in awe. "It's amazing." I murmured. Hermione nodded.

Not long after, we were lead up some stairs. I caught up with Harry and Ron, and eventually we met up with a strict-looking woman in emerald robes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She greeted, smiling a bit. "Now, in a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded house cup-"

"Trevor!" A boy exclaimed, running up to the front and picking up his toad. I could only guess it was Neville. He looked up at the woman. "Sorry." He went back into the crowd.

"The Sorting Ceremony will began momentarily." The witch finished before going inside the hall.

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train." A blonde boy remarked. Harry, Ron, and I turned. By the look on the boy's face, I could tell we weren't going to be friends. "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Ron and I snickered

Malfoy's head snapped over to Ron and I. "Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. And you..." He turned to me, looking me up and down. "Are a Silverpool. No one makes friends with Silverpools." I glared daggers at him. Malfoy turned to Harry. "You'll find some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want go go making friends with the wrong sort. _Especially_ not Weasley. I can help you there." Malfoy held out his hand.

Harry simply looked at it. "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." I sent him a grateful look.

The woman appeared and tapped Malfoy on the shoulder. Said boy turned before heading back to Crabbe and Goyle.

"We're ready for you now. Follow me."

We entered the hall. There were tons of students, and floating candles lighting the room. I spotted Lyra, still with the red-head twins. And then saw Jacob with some people I didn't recognize not far away. I looked up and gasped as I saw the ceiling was an identical match to the night sky.

Hermione seemed to read my mind. "The ceiling isn't real. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History." I_ nodded.

At the front was an old pointy brown hat sitting on a stool. "Will you wait along here, please?" The woman asked. I stood in between Harry and Hermione. "Now. Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

An old man with a long grey beard and red and gold robes stood up. "I have a few start-of-term notices I would like to announce. The first years, please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked me to remind you... That the third-flood corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Harry and I shared a confused/worried glance. "Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down and the woman, Professor McGonagall, pulled out a list.

"Now, when I call your name, you with come forth. I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses... Hermione Granger!"

Hermione walked up towards the stool.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you." I heard Ron whisper to Harry. I glared at him.

She sat down and the hat began talking. "Ah, right then. Right. Okay... Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table applauded and I grinned at her as she skipped over to the table.

"Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy walked forward, and the hat barely touched his head before yelling. "Slytherin!"

"There isn't a which or wizard that's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin!" Ron whispered to Harry and I as Malfoy ran over to the applauding Slytherin table. I nodded.

"Rosalie Silverpool!"

Hesitantly, I walked up to the stool. I sat down. The hat was placed on my head.

"Yes, yes. I see... Hmmm... Gryffindor!"

I grinned and hurried over to the cheering Gryffindor table. I sat across from Lyra, beside Hermione. Lyra grinned at me, and the twins held out their hands.

"Fred." One said.

"And George." Spoke the other.

"Weasley." They said together.

Lyra, who was sitting in between them, elbowed them both. "Stop lying. It's her first day, you toss-pots!"

"Susan Bones!" McGonagall called.

Susan walked up to the stool. "...Let's see... I know! Hufflepuff!"

Susan ran over to the table.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron stepped forward, and the hat was placed on his head. "Ha! Another Weasley... I know just what to do with you... Gryffindor!"

Ron ran over to our table.

"Harry Potter!"

Lyra turned to me. "Did I hear her correctly? _Harry Potter_ is at Hogwarts now?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I met him earlier."

Harry walked up to the stool.

"Hmmm... Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you...?" Harry began whispering something I couldn't hear but the hat announced it to the school. "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness! No doubt about that. No? Well, if you're sure. Better be... Gryffindor!"

Harry grinned and our table erupted in cheers and applause.

Fred and George began to chant. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Lyra joined in. I even noticed Dumbledore clapping. Harry began shaking everyones hands and he sat in between Percy- Fred, George, and Ron's older brother- and I. He smiled at me and I just grinned.

After everyone else was sorted, McGonagall tapped her spoon against her goblet to make a 'ding' noise. "Your attention, please!"

Dumbledore stood up. "Let the feast begin!"

Enormous amounts of food appeared on the table. I gasped, before taking some of the food. "I love magic." I said as I filled my plate with food.

"We all do, dear sister." Lyra laughed.

"I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle. Mum's a witch." Seamus Finigan explained. "Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out." I snickered.

I noticed Jacob at the Ravenclaw table. He caught my gaze and I smiled and waved. He grinned and mouthed 'Congratulations' before turning back to his friends.

Suddenly, a ghost popped out of the table, I jumped, startled. "Hello." He said cheerfully to Ron. "How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!"

Suddenly several ghosts flew from the walls, floors, and windows.

"Hello, Sir Nicholas. Have a nice summer?" Percy asked.

"Dismal." He answered, floating up a bit. "Once again, my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied." He began to fly away.

Ron stopped him. "I know you! You're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I prefer Sir Nicholas, if you don't mind."

"_Nearly_ headless? How can you be nearly headless?" I asked.

"Like this." He took his head and tilted it, revealing an almost-sliced-off head. There was only a bit of skin attaching his head to his neck. Ron yelped in surprise and I covered my eyes.

After the feast, Percy the Prefect led us towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Gryffindors, follow me, please. Keep up. Thank you." He led us to a ledge. "This is the most direct path to the dormitories. But keep an eye on the staircases. They like to change."

I stared at the moving staircases in awe. There were so many floors and every once in a while the staircase would change directions.

"Keep up, please, and follow me. Quickly now, come on. Come on."

As we passed the pictures, they began moving. Some waved, others bowed. Some spoke, welcoming us to Hogwarts. Percy led us down a hallway to a picture of a fat lady dressed in medieval clothing. "Password?"

"Caput Draconis." Percy said.

The painting swung open revealing a small door.

"Follow me, everyone. Keep up. Quickly, come on."

"If I got a galleon for each time he said hurry up, I'd be rich." I whispered to Harry. He nodded, Ron snickered.

Percy paused in the centre of the common room. "Gather around here." Once we were all inside, he began speaking again. "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room. Boys' dormitory is upstairs to the left. Girls, same on your right. You'll find all your belongings have already been brought up."

Quickly, I hurried up to the girls' dormitory. I got bunked with Hermione, a girl named Lavender, and the twins Padma and Pavarti.

I walked over to my bed, and, as Percy said, my trunk and Maple were already there. I grinned and opened my trunk, pulling out my pyjamas.

I brushed my teeth and got into bed, blowing out the candle next to my bed. Pavarti, Padma, and Lavender kept on talking, and, for some reason, I noticed a resemblance between the Gryffindor common room and my living room back at home.

Tonight I would finally sleep peacefully, since Cody isn't screaming over not wanting to go to bed or throwing water on my head in the middle of the night.


	3. Two- First Day & Falling off Broomsticks

Lyra POV

I walked down the hall, my list of classes, and my books, in my hands.

"Lyra... Lyra!"

I stopped and turned to see the twins running towards me.

"What classes do you have?" They asked together.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Divination, Care for Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, then Ancient Runes. What about you?"

They grinned. "Same." George said.

"Except we don't have Muggle Studies." Fred added.

"Alright. Let's go then."

XxXxXxX

"A-Alright c-c-class! T-today w-we will learn-n a-about W-Werewolves! N-Now, who k-knows the d-d-difference between-n an a-animagus and-d a w-w-werewolf?" Professor Quirrel asked.

Hesitantly, I raised my hand.

"Y-Yes? Miss..."

"Silverpool, Professor." I said. "An animagus has the choice to transform from animal to human. A werewolf, on the other hand, has no choice. On a full moon, the werewolf will automatically turn into a wolf. But the wolf won't remember anything. It'll kill it's best friend if it wants to."

"W-Well done M-Miss Silverpool! Five p-p-points to G-Gryffindor-r!" He said.

Fred and George grinned at me.

"Know-it-all." Fred mouthed. I glared at him and he snickered.

"N-Now, everyone t-turn to page three hundred-d ninety-four. R-Read everything-g on w-w-werewolves."

The class groaned and I flipped through the pages and began reading.

XxXxXxX

It was time for Potions. I, myself, strongly disliked the teacher, Professor Snape. He was head of Slytherin House, and he hated Gryffindors.

The Professor began explaining to the class about different kinds of poisons and how to save one from each, when I felt something hit my back. Knowing it was either Fred or George, since both are behind me, I just ignored them.

"Lyra!" They hissed.

Eventually I turned around. "Will you stop it?" I whispered, before turning back.

"What's with her today?" Fred whispered to George.

"No idea."

They continued throwing scrunched-up papers at me and trying to get me to turn around.

"Weasley and Weasley, do not distract your classmates, wether you fancy them or not." Snape said. The class snickered. "Silence! Five points from Gryffindor."

I turned quickly to glare at them, noticing the two of them were blushing furiously. Fred more than George. I turned back to Snape.

At lunch, Rose decided to sit with me. Fred and George were arguing with Lee Jordan over something.

"How are classes so far, Roe?" I asked.

She grinned. "Great!" She frowned suddenly. "But I don't like Snape. He really hates Gryffindors. Especially Harry."

"Nobody but the Slytherins like Snape." I said.

One of the Gryffindor girls in my class were eavesdropping. "You should've seen what happened in Potions today, first year!" They began giggling and moved farther down the table.

"What happened?"

I sighed. "Fred and George were trying to talk to me, so they threw paper balls at me. Snape caught them and he said something like this; 'Weasley's, stop trying to distract your classmates, even if you fancy them.'"

Rosie laughed. "Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up about it or myself and the twins'll be dead before the end of this day." I hissed.

"What's up with you today Lyra?" Rose looked at me suspiciously.

I sighed again. "Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell wouldn't shut up last night." I said. "I didn't get any sleep, and you know what I'm like when I'm tired."

"You turn into a boring know-it-all." Rose muttered.

"Hey!" I glared at her.

"It's true!" Rosie laughed.

"Anyways, I have Divination in five minutes. I better go. You have flying lessons."

Rosie blinked. "Yes! Yes I do!" Then she ran off to join Harry and Ron.

I laughed quietly to myself, before going to Divination.

Fred and George eventually caught up to me. "Hi Lyra."

"Hello."

"Uhm... Sorry about Potions class." Fred said, blushing a bit.

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to the Quidditch Pitch after Ancient Runes." George said.

"We know you like flying." Fred added.

"But you're too chicken to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." They chorused.

I scoffed. "Am not! Besides, the only place open on the team is seeker, and I'm not _that_ good."

"You're better than Alicia Spinnet." George said, poking my shoulder.

"That's mean George!" I stated. "The team is fine without me."

"You still like flying." Fred reminded her.

"I never said I wouldn't go." I said. They grinned.

As we got near the Divination room, Fred whispered. "Here we go. I heard Professor Trelawney is crazy."

"Let's go see for ourselves then." I said.

XxXxXxX

That afternoon, Fred, George, and I walked over to the Pitch.

"They're right. Trelawney _is_ weird." I said.

"Told you so." The twins chorused.

I rolled my eyes. "George you never said anything!"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Really?"

"Uh huh!"

"_Really_?"

"Stop asking!"

"Fine."

We reached the pitch. I jumped on my broom and flew off.

"Hey!"

"Wait!"

I laughed and flew in circles, even doing a flip.

"Come catch me!"

I shot upwards, and I could hear them yelling for me to slow down. I weaved through the hoops, and then flew through the stands. They were about to catch me when I suddenly dived and flew around the pitch, when they caught up I flew up again. I flew so high I was in the clouds. I flew through the clouds, the mist blocking my view.

"LYRA COME BACK DOWN HERE!" I heard the twins yelling, though I could tell they were laughing.

I laughed along with them. "YOU SAID SO!" I shot downwards, and slowly realized what a dumb mistake I had made. I tried to go up again, but I was going too fast. I was shooting towards the ground, going over a hundred miles an hour, coming from hundreds of feet in the air.

"HELP!" I screeched.

I was going so fast my face hurt from the wind. Suddenly I slipped off the broom, and began to fall.

"FRED! GEORGE! HELP!" I screamed.

I was still about fifty feet in the air when I grabbed something. It was one of the twins' brooms. I was hanging from it by one hand, and whichever twin it was quickly lowered themselves to the ground. When I slipped off the broom, I landed safely on the ground, rolling as I did. I faced the sky and noticed my broom shooting towards me. I gasped and rolled out of the way and it dug itself about two feet into the sand beside me.

Fred and George began applauding. "Great show! Encore! Encore!"

I glared at them, to shaky to stand up. "I almost died on my first day, you idiots!"

"Oh, we're the idiots?" George gasped.

"Really Lyra? We didn't go shooting towards the ground at a hundred miles per hour!" Fred added.

"I forgot! I was having too much fun!" I defended.

I stood up slowly and tried to flatten my wind-blown hair.

"Well, we saved you." They chorused.

"Yeah, thanks. Let's go have dinner." I yanked the broom out of the sand, falling back as I did so. They laughed, landing and walking with me back to the school. On the way I turned to face them. "And not a word about this to _anyone_. Hogwarts doesn't need to know how I almost killed myself. It's only the first day and I've already got something bad happening to me." They laughed again.

XxXxXxX

Fred, George, myself, and Lee Jordan were sitting in the common room. Rose and her friend Hermione passed us, and Rose waved before following her friend up to the girls dormitory.

It was silent for a minute before I spoke. "I love being at Hogwarts." The boys looked at me, expecting me to continue. "No Trinity stealing my stuff, no stubbornness from Cody, and no Erik trying to prove his pranks better than mine, and best of all, no Cody screaming and crying because he doesn't want to go to sleep. Last week he tied himself to the chair in front of the TV. My mother left him there all night and then he started yelling because he wanted to get free."

Fred, George, and Lee all laughed. I grinned.

"So... Are you trying out for Quidditch?" Fred and George asked.

I shook my head. "After this afternoon, I don't think I'll ever want to do so much as touch a broom again."

"Wait... What happened this afternoon?" Lee asked.

The twins and I shared a glance before I sighed. "We were flying around at the Quidditch Pitch, and I went up into the clouds._ These two_ wanted me to come down, and I was having so much fun at the moment, my mind went blank and I shot down straight towards the ground. I fell off and I grabbed on to one of their brooms. I couldn't see which, but they lowered me to the ground and I was fine. Until my broom almost stabbed me in the stomach."

Lee nodded. Fred and George smirked. "It was a great show! You need to to it again, for the whole school! And during Quidditch _when you join!" _

I laughed. "Oh, no way. It was fun. But I don't want to make the mistake again, and I might not be lucky next time. So, no." After that I just walked up to the dorm.

* * *

Thank you Spottedmask12 for reviewing! ;) You're awesome!

Also, for any readers who enjoy this story, follow Spottedmask12's example and REVIEW PLEASE! But no flames are accepted whatsoever!

•EmilyGryffindor


	4. Three- Spells and Mountain Trolls

Rosalie POV

Harry, Ron, and I walked down the hall, and Harry informed us he had become Gryffindor seeker.

"Seeker?" Ron echoed. "But first years never make the house teams!"

I spoke next. "You must be the youngest player in-"

"A century." Harry finished. "McGonagall told me."

Lyra, Fred, and George appeared. "Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us." Fred (or George) said.

"Fred and George are on the team. Beaters." Ron told Harry and I.

"Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up to bad." The other twin said. "Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch."

"Brutal. But no one's died in years. But someone will vanish occasionally. I'm guessing that's why Lyra's too chicken to try out."

"I am not a bloody chicken!" Lyra exclaimed, rolling her eyes as she and the twins walked off."

"Go on, Harry. Quidditch is great." Ron tried to lighten the mood.

I joined in. "Best game there is. You'll be great too."

"But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?" Harry asked.

Hermione appeared. "You won't make a fool out of yourself. It's in your blood."

"Huh?" I was confused. Hermione led us to the trophy room. She pointed to an old Gryffindor trophy. I looked at it and saw a name on a golden plaque 'James Potter. Seeker.'"

"Wow, Harry! You never told me your father was a seeker too!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry shook his head. "Didn't know."

We hurried up to the common room.

I noticed the railings move a bit.

"I think the stairs are changing." I whispered to Hermione, she nodded.

Suddenly, the flight of stairs we were on did move. I fell forwards.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

I got up as Hermione spoke. "The staircases change, remember?"

We came across a door, leading to some kind of corridor, I guessed.

"Let's go this way." Harry suggested. I nodded.

"Before the staircase moves again." Ron added.

Harry opened the door and we entered a creepy, dark looking hallway with cobwebs almost everywhere.

"Does anybody else feel like we shouldn't be here?" Ron asked.

"I do." I raised my hand. "This place is creepy. Who lets students in a place like this?" _Snape_.

"We're not supposed to be here." Hermione spoke up. "This is the third floor. It's forbidden."

Suddenly a nearby torch-thing burst into flames. We all jumped.

"Let's go." Harry said.

_Meow._

I noticed a cat with red eyes staring up at us.

"That's Miss Norris! Filch's cat!" I gasped.

"Run!"

We ran away from the cat.

We ran down a hallway and each time we passed a torch it would light up.

"Quick! Let's hide through that door!" Harry suggested, looking at the door in front of us.

Harry yanked on the door handle. "It's locked!"

"We're done for." Ron said, looking backwards. I turned to Hermione. She nodded.

"Oh, move over!" She pushed Harry aside. "Alohamora!" Hermione opened the door. "Get in!"

We all hurried inside.

"Alohamora?" Ron asked.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven." I answered for Hermione.

Slowly I turned and noticed Harry looking at something. I froze when I saw what it was.

"Filch is gone." Hermione confirmed.

"He thinks this door's locked."

"It was locked."

"And for a good reason." Harry said.

"Remember Dumbledore said that whoever enters might die a slow and painful death?"

Hermione and Ron also noticed the large, three-headed-dog lying in front of us. It tiredly opened it's six eyes. I was frozen in fear. It stood up, growling at us. We all screamed before running out of the room. It chased us but we pushed the door in it's face, trying to close it. We eventually locked it.

We sprinted out of the corridor, and into the Gryffindor Common Room. "What are they doing, keeping a thing locked up like that in a school?" Ron exclaimed.

"You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?" Hermione asked.

"I wasn't looking at it's feet! I was a bit preoccupied with it's heads!" Ron reminded her. "Or maybe you didn't notice. There were three!"

Boys.

"It was standing on a trap door!" Hermione and I chorused. "It wasn't there by accident." Hermione and I stood in front of the door to the girls' dorms.

"It's guarding something." Hermione concluded.

"Guarding something?" Harry repeated.

"Now, if you two don't mind, we're going to bed." Hermione motioned to me. "Before either of you come up with another idea to get us killed, or worse, _expelled_." she grabbed my arm and dragged me into the girls' dormitory.

"Um, Hermione... Don't you think getting killed is worse than being expelled?" I asked.

"Yes. I was just trying to get my point across." She answered.

"What do you think it's guarding? I saw the door too."

"No idea. But I want to find out soon. Whatever it is, it must be very, very important."

XxXxXxX

"One of the wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation or the ability to make things fly." Professor Flitwick explained. "Do you have your feathers?" Hermione held up hers. "Good. Now, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing. The swish and flick! Everyone."

I picked up my wand and copied the classes' movements. "The swish and flick."

"Good. Oh, and enunciate. _Wingardium Leviosa_. Off you go, then."

I picked up my wand and pointed it at the feather. "Wingardium Leviosa!" It merely vibrated. "Wingardium Leviosa." It spun in a three-sixty circle. "Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather disappeared and re appeared on my head. I sighed and Harry and a Ravenclaw named Annabeth, who were sitting on either side of me, laughed. "Oh, shut up." I mumbled.

I noticed Hermione's feather began to lift up. "Well done!" Flitwick exclaimed. "See here, everyone, Miss Granger's done it! Splendid."

Seamus, the boy on the other side of Harry, gave it a try. "Wingar Levios!" Oh... He said it wrong. It won't be long until...

KABOOM!

Seamus' feather exploded.

"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said.

XxXxXxX

Hermione and I eventually caught up to Ron and Harry. Ron was talking about someone. "It's _Leviosa_, not _Leviosar_! She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends!"

Hermione walked quickly past them, tears sprouting from her eyes.

"I think she heard you." Harry said.

"You think? I heard him too, thank you very much." I growled, looking at Harry. I turned to Ron. "And incase you haven't noticed, I'm her friend. So give the poor girl a break!" I ran after Hermione.

"Ron's an idiot. He didn't mean it. He's just trying to make a show." I reminded her as she stormed through Hogwarts.

"No, he's right. I am a nightmare. I don't have friends either." She sniffled.

"Come on, Hermione. I'm your friend. Don't think like that."

She began to cry. "I know. I just didn't know he's be so mean." I pat her shoulder.

"Do you want to be alone?" I asked. She nodded. "I'll see you later, then."

"Bye."

I hurried off to go find Lyra. I'm going to give Harry and Ron the silent treatment until I have the chance to get angry at Ron for saying those things to Hermione.

XxXxXxX

By the time the feast had begun, I noticed Hermione still wasn't there. I excused myself and went to go see how she was doing.

I walked into the bathroom. "Hermione?"

"Who is it?" She asked. She sounded as if she'd been crying all day.

"It's me, Rose."

She came out of the stall, her face stained with tears.

"You're my only friend, Rose." She said. "What am I going to do?"

"You're a great person, Hermione. I'm sure there's hundreds of other people who'd want to be friends with you. Suddenly I heard something growl. The two of us slowly turned and before us was a huge troll.

XxXxXxX

Lyra POV

I noticed Rose leave the table. I wonder why she did. I shrugged to myself and turned back to my food.

After a small while, the doors burst open. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON!" Quirrel burst in. "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He yelled, stopping for a moment. "Thought you ought to know." He fainted.

Thunder rumbled and the whole hall burst into panic. I screamed and Fred grabbed my arm and we ran towards the exit.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yelled. We froze and turned to the headmaster. "Everyone will please not panic! Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers, will follow me to the dungeon."

Everyone began to leave. "Fred you can let go of my arm now." I said quietly.

He looked down at his hand and quickly let go. "S-Sorry!"

I smiled slightly. "It's fine. It's hard not to panic with a troll wandering the school."

XxXxXxX

The two of us backed away slowly, but it kept advancing forward. It raised it's club and we each jumped into a stall. It smashed the tops of the stalls. I screamed as wood and dust poured down on me.

I noticed Harry and Ron enter. "Hermione! Rose! Move!" He yelled. We crawled over to the next couple of stalls. The troll smashed them again.

"HELP! HELP!" We cried.

"Hey! Pea brain!" Ron shouted, throwing a piece of wood at the thing's head. It looked at Ron and Hermione and I quickly crawled over to hide under the sinks. It smashed the sink, barely missing us.

"HELP!" Hermione screamed at Harry and Ron.

It raised it's club and I noticed Harry jump onto it's head. It thrashed about, once again barely missing us. Harry stuck his wand up the trolls' nose. I grimaced in disgust. Furious, the troll grabbed Harry by his foot and hung him over the ground.

"Do something!" He cried. The troll swung it's club at Harry.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Anything!" It nearly hit Harry again. "Hurry up!"

Ron took out his wand.

"Swish and flick!" Hermione instructed.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

Just as the troll was about to strike, his club floated upwards. The troll looked up, confused, and the club dropped onto the troll's head. Ron muttered something incoherent and the troll drooped Harry. He scrambled over to Ron.

The troll stumbled before falling on it's face in front of Harry. Hermione and I got up, walking over to them.

"Is it dead?" I asked hesitantly.

"I don't think so." Harry said. "Just knocked out." Then he took his wand out of the trolls nose.

"Eugh." I groaned, walking over to them.

"Troll boogers." Ron mumbled.

A group of teachers ran in. McGonagall gasped. "Oh, my goodness! Explain yourselves, all three of you!"

"Well, what it is-" We began.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up.

We all turned to her in shock. "M-Miss Granger?" McGonagall stuttered.

"I went looking for the troll. I thought I could handle it." Hermione lied. "But I was wrong. If Harry, Rosalie, and Ron hadn't come and found me, I'd probably be dead."

I gave her a confused look. That was half true. I did come to find her but I never fought any troll.

"Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing to do. I expected morerational behaviour and I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, for your serious lack of judgement. As for you three students, I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many first year students could take down a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale! Five points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck." I grinned at Hermione and she smiled back as Harry and Ron celebrated silently to themselves.

The teachers left.

"Perhaps you ought to go, it might wake up." Quirrel looked at the students. The four of us left.

"I didn't fight any troll, Hermione. It was these two." I motioned to Harry and Ron.

"You did come and find me." She answered, grinning. I grinned back.


	5. Four- Quidditch and Coming Home

"Take a bit of toast, mate. Go on." Ron tried to get Harry to eat.

"Ron's right, Harry. You'll need your strength today." Hermione reminded him.

"I'm not hungry." Harry informed us for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Good luck today, Potter." Snape appeared. "You've proven yourself against a troll. A little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you. Even if it is against Slytherin." He walked, I mean, limped off.

"That explains the blood." Harry said suddenly.

"Blood?" Hermione and I echoed.

"Listen. Last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could get past that three-headed dog. But he got bitten, that's why he's limping." Harry explained.

"That is a reasonable answer." I nodded.

"But why would anyone want to go near that dog?" Hermione asked.

"The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of the vault. Said it was Hogwarts business, very secret." Harry informed us.

"So you're saying-"

"That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants." Harry concluded.

Suddenly the screeching of an owl was heard and we looked up to see Hedwig, Harry's owl, flying towards us, a broom-shaped package in his hands.

The package landed in Harry's hands.

"Bit early for mail, isn't it?" Hermione questioned.

"But I never get mail." Harry stated.

"Let's open it." Ron suggested. We all untied the strings and took off the wrapping, revealing a shining Nimbus 2000.

"That's not just any broomstick, Harry..." Ron gasped.

"It's a Nimbus 2000!" I exclaimed.

"But who...?" We all looked over at the teachers' table and noticed McGonagall petting Hedwig.

XxXxXxX

Hermione, Ron, Lyra, and I hurried over to the Gryffindor stands. As we sat down. Jacob appeared.

"Jacob? What are you doing here?" Lyra asked.

He sat in-between Lyra and I. "You actually think I'd go off cheering for Slytherin?"

"No." Lyra and I chorused.

"Shush they're about to enter the pitch!" Ron hissed.

As if on cue, a door opened down below revealing the Gryffindor team. We cheersd, and they mounted their brooms before shooting out into the pitch.

Our stand began chanting. "GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR! GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

The Slytherin team appeared, and the Slytherins cheered but the Gryffindors and most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws kept on cheering.

I had one of those red and golden flags and I leaned over the edge slightly, waving the flag.

Lee Jordan's voice came up on the speaker. "Hello and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

The crowd began cheering again. The players flew to their positions, and Madame Hooch appeared.

"The players take their positions and Madame Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee announced.

Madame Hooch yelled something at the players, and then the Bludgers and the snitch rose into the air.

"The Bludgers are up, followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!"

I cheered as Gryffindor immediately took possession of the Quaffle. Angelina Johnson flew towards the hoops and scored easily.

"Angelina Johnson scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee announced.

We cheered. "Well done!" Hagrid yelled.

"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle. Betchley passes to captain Marcus Flint." Lee announced.

Flint tried to score but Oliver Wood knocked it to a Gryffindor chaser. Soon enough Angelina scored again. I waved the flag around in the air, cheering.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!"

Slytherin tried to score again, but Wood blocked it again.

I noticed Flint take a bat from a Slytherin Beater and knocked a bludger towards Wood and it hit him in the gut and he fell down onto the sand.

"CHEATER!" Lyra yelled. "YOU BLOODY CHEATER!"

They took the Quaffle and Slytherin scored.

Jacob, Lyra, and I all yelled insults at the Slytherin team until Hagrid calmed us down.

Two Slytherins drove Angelina into one of the stands and she fell. Lyra hit her head on the stand and groaned. Slytherin scored again.

"THAT'S RUBBISH!" Lyra cried.

Suddenly Harry shot forwards. He's seen the Golden Snitch! "COME ON HARRY!" I yelled.

Just then his broom started freaking out. Jerking itself to the side, trying to knock Harry off his broom.

"What's going on with Harry's broomstick?" Hagrid asked no one in particular.

"What's happening?!" I questioned.

Suddenly it flipped and Harry was hanging from his broom.

I gasped. Just then Harry swung himself back on to his broomstick and Gryffindor cheered.

Harry shot after the Snitch, himself and the Slytherin seeker battling for it. They dived suddenly, and inches from the ground, Harry stood up on his broomstick, hand outstretched. He fell forwards. He stood up, and he looked like he was about to throw up. I winced. Just then the snitch popped out of his mouth.

"It's the Snitch!" Lee exclaimed. "Harry Potter recieves 150 points for catching the Snitch!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. "Gryffindor wins!"

The entire stand burst into applause. Lyra sighed and grinned, relieved. I was jumping up and down clapping my hands, and Jacob was cheering too.

Harry lifted the snitch into the air and the team applauded. The Gryffindors began chanting again.

"Bye, Rose, Lyra. I just won a bet and I'm going to get my money!" Jacob left.

"Wait, what bet?" Lyra asked.

"Nothing." Jacob ran off, and Lyra grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the Pitch, where the team was landing. Ron caught up with us and Hermione was already there.

"Great job Harry!" I hi-fived him.

"Thanks Rose." He grinned.

"What happened with your broomstick?" I asked.

"It was Snape." Hermione whispered to Harry and I. "I saw him jinxing the broom!"

"Of course!" I said. "He wanted Slytherin to win, obviously. He's the head of Slytherin house! He basically warned Harry just before the match! Remember?"

"He said good luck." Hermione, Ron, an Harry chorused.

"Well, he didn't sound very encouraging, did he?" I asked. They shook their heads.

Ron spoke up. "Let's go talk to Hagrid, then."

"I wish I could but I still have to finish my Herbology homework. I'll see you at dinner!" I walked towards the school.

XxXxXxX

Lyra POV

November came and left and soon enough it was December. I hurried down to the common room with my suitcase and noticed Fred and George talking. I walked up to them. "I see you two aren't packed." I said flatly.

They turned to me. "We won't be packing." George rolled his eyes.

"Our parents have gone to Romania to go visit Charlie. We're staying here." Fred explained.

"Well, I'm not. The train will leave soon. Merry Christmas." I smiled at them before tightening my scarf and heading out of the common room.

XxXxXxX

"Lyra!" Trinity suddenly ran up to me and embraced me tightly.

"Trin... I... Can't... Breathe!" I gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" She jumped backwards.

"Where's Cody?" I asked. Just before Trinity responded, I cut her off. "Wait... Let me guess... He didn't want to come?"

"Yes. He threatened to pour water on the television."

"Erik!" I ran up to him and hugged him lightly.

I stepped back as Jacob and Rose appeared.

"Hey, guys!" Jacob grinned. "I can guess where Cody is, but where is dad? Or mum? Whoever came?"

"Dad. He's waiting at the Night Bus. Mum had to take Cody to some muggle show to laugh at. He 'wanted to see it so bad'. I'm guessing he used it as an excuse to not come. So Dad is making sure the bus doesn't drive off. Come on!" Erik led us off the platform outside towards the bus. It was dark out as of now.

"Hello children!" He hugged each of us before leading us onto the bus. "I suggest you hold on." He whispered.

Then it started and I almost fell over, if I wasn't holding on. But I was, so I stayed standing up.

"Whoa!" Rose, however, fell onto a bed and slid to the other side of the bus, her owl cage flying to the other side of the bus, and crashed against the wall, freeing her owl, Maple, who flew out the window towards home.

"Oi! Quiet down, will ya?" An old wizard asked.

"S-Sor- WHOA!" Suddenly, the bus almost crashed into two muggle busses, but instead time slowed down, and the bus squished everyone together, making me super tall and thin, when we got back to normal size, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

We sped off again and when we got to our street, we all hurried off.

"That thing is so much fun!" Trinity squealed.

"Not for me." Rose grumbled. I pat her back and pointed to Maple, who just flew onto Rose's shoulder. Rose pet her owl before we all went back into the house.

Cody and Mum must still be at the show, as I got home, I collapsed onto the couch. "I'm so tired."

"Good. Go upstairs and go to sleep." Dad pointed to the stairs. I frowned and walked up to my room. Everything was still the same. My walls were still painted orange. My bed sheets were still white. My covers were still messy and my old, finished muggle books were still scattered all over the floor. I sat on my bed and saw a picture of myself and the twins are first year at Hogwarts. I picked up the picture. My Dad added a magical colour filter he got for Christmas that year so it was like I was staring into my past from someone else's eyes. The twins and I pushed each other around before I swung my arms around both of them, lifting myself up a bit because they were taller than me, and smiled. They did too. All three of us waved before we started fighting playfully again.

Next to that was my family five years ago. Cody was a new-born, my mother holding him proudly. My dad had Trinity on his shoulders, and both were grinning widely. Erik was only five, Rose was six, and she was squeezing her teddy-bear. Hey, she was six, what do you expect? Then there was a seven-year-old Jacob, back then his hair was a curly mess. I laughed quietly to myself. I looked at my eight year old self. My hair was short and straight back then, only just touching my shoulders. I looked really happy, and my heart melted when I saw Meghan, my older sister. She was twelve, and she looked shockingly identical to my mother. After years of having this picture, I just realized it. She has hair like mine now, long, wavy and brown. Her skin is slightly tanned, and her eyes were a pretty hazel. She was tall and kind of thin, kind of not, she proudly wore her Gryffindor robes and held her wand in her hand. I tore my gaze away from the picture. I won't cry. I won't. Not now.

Meghan disappeared the week that photo was taken. That was the day before she gone for her second year at Hogwarts. Apparently she disappeared after a Quidditch match. She was Gryffindor seeker, and she had just won a game. Everyone else thinks she wandered into the Forbidden Forest and... Died.

Jacob, Mum, Dad, and I are the only ones who are supposed to remember. I've tried to make Rose forget, and when she asks if there was another female in the family, we say you must be thinking of either myself or Mum.

For that purpose she isn't allowed in my room. Erik, Trinity, and Cody were too young to remember. I fell onto my bed and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well there's some info you didn't know.

Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

It's an awesome feeling to come home from school and get an Review email! Especially when I've had a crappy day at school, which happens a lot.

Thank you!

•EmilyGryffindor


	6. Five- Four Lame Muggles

Rose POV

My siblings (well, everyone but Cody) and I were having a snowball fight in our backyard.

One week has passed. Christmas had come and gone, Lyra's empty box she got from Fred and George turned out not to be empty. Yesterday she discovered a bunch of books and candy inside, once hidden by an invisibility spell. I got a letter from Harry saying he got an invisibility cloak and this mysterious 'Nicholas Flamel' is still unknown. Hagrid accidentally mentioned him to Ron, Hermione, and Harry during the Quidditch Game. He's not even in the restricted section.

Suddenly, something hit me. Not a snowball, or a rock. But a thought. Nearly Headless Nick... Or Sir Nicholas... Possibly Sir Nicholas Flamel. I ran inside, threw off my coat, boots, hat, and mitts, and, ignoring my siblings calls, I sprinted upstairs and got out a pen and parchment.

_'Dear Harry,' _I wrote_. 'I was just having a snowball fight with my siblings, but then something hit me. Not a snowball, but the fact that Nearly Headless Nick could possibly be Sir Nicholas Flamel. Ask him if his last name is Flamel. If not, check Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog Card. Erik stole mine so I can't see for myself._

_ Hope you had a wonderful Christmas, _

_Rosalie_.'

I sealed the envelope and then handed Maple the letter. "Safe trip." I said as I opened my window. She flew off and I grinned.

I ran downstairs, got my stuff back on, and then ran outside.

"Why did you ditch us, Rosie?" Lyra frowned at me.

"Sorry guys. I had to write something down before I forgot." I shrugged.

"So that's why Maple flew away with a letter. You just wanted to send your thoughts to either Ron, Harry, or Hermione." Jacob ruffled my hat.

"Yes. That's true. Got a problem bro?" I asked, fixing my hat.

"We all do. Apologize for leaving." Trinity said.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Does that make it up to you?" I asked.

"No." They all smirked at each other and at the same time all threw snow at me. "BUT THAT WILL!" (A/N: Sorry I had to put that in XD)

They all laughed as I gasped and fell as the snowballs hit me. I joined in.

We laughed for what felt like hours until Erik re-started the fight. Just then Jacob ran up to Lyra and shoved a handful of snow down the back of her coat.

"JAKE!" She shrieked before picking up as much snow as she could and dumped it on his head.

We continued laughing.

Suddenly Cody appeared. He frowned. "You're having fun without me!"

We all stopped laughing and turned to him.

"No, that's wrong." Erik shook his head. "_You_ just don't want to have fun with us."

"Because I hate snowball fights!" He whined. "I get snow all over me!"

"That's the fun of it." Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Hmph. Well I'm going to go build a snowman. And you are throwing snow nowhere near me!" Cody began to walk off.

"Go to the front yard then!" Jacob and I called after him.

Groaning, he turned around again and ran towards the front.

"Why does he have to ruin everything we do?" Trinity mumbled.

"He's Cody. That's what he does." Lyra, Jacob, Erik, and I chorused. Trinity shrugged and nodded before we continued.

XxXxXxX

Three more days and Lyra, Jacob, and I will be heading back to Hogwarts. I sat boredly in my room reading 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them', a gift from Hermione.

Suddenly I heard something tapping at my window. There was Maple, holding two letters. I grinned and ran over to the window and let her in. She was covered in snow.

I took the letters and Maple flew into her cage, shaking the snow onto the cloth at the bottom.

I took one of the letters, it was from Harry.

_'Rose;_

_I have good news and bad news. Sir Nicholas' last name isn't Flamel, he was confused when Ron and I asked, and when he asked why we would ask him something like that, we said it was out of curiosity._

_The good news. I did find Nicholas Flamel on Dumbledore's card! But it didn't say anything about something Snape would want. If we're lucky, Hermione might've found something on it._

_See you soon,_

_Harry.'_

I grinned and put the letter on my desk. I picked up the other letter. It was from Ron.

_'Hi Rose;_

_I considered writing this on Harry's letter, since we were writing at the same time. But I already started this letter so I might as well finish it. Your 'Nearly Headless Nicholas Flamel' idea was brilliant, but you almost got Harry and I into huge trouble if Harry hadn't come up with an excuse. We would've had to talk to Dumbledore and Mum would be furious. Fred, George, and your sister, Lyra, get into trouble all the time. But then we'd have to tell Dumbledore about our suspicions and if we're wrong, Snape would kill us! Anyways, I hope you had a nice Christmas._

_Ron.'_

I almost laughed. Since when was Ron concerned about the rules? Wow. I'm showing this to Hermione once we get back to school.

Just then someone knocked on my door. "Come in!"

Erik poked his head in the room. "Mum wants to take me, you, Jacob, and Lyra skating. Want to come?"

"Yes! Of course!" I grinned and followed my brother downstairs.

Lyra, Jacob, and Mum were all getting their coats and stuff on. Dad was using magic to get the skates out of wherever they were into a bag. Lyra's pair nearly hit my head as they shot out of the basement doors and into the bag.

After we were all ready. Mum apparated us into an empty change-room in the cafe near the rink.

We all hurried out and went towards the rink. It was dark out and the rink was lit only by the street lights and the Christmas lights decorating the fences around the rink.

I sat on a nearby bench and got my skates on. I quickly hopped onto the rink and began skating in circles. We were the only ones here, except for a group of teenage girls and boys chatting at the nearby park. Most of them looked like they were flirting. I shook my head and continued to skate. Jacob passed me with a smirk on his face. "See you, snail!"

I rolled my eyes and caught up with him quickly, passing him and spinning around to face him. "Yeah. _I'm_ the snail."

I started spinning like a top away from him, and when I stopped I got dizzy and stumbled slightly, allowing Jacob to pass me. He laughed and waggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

I noticed Lyra sneak up behind him and I tried to hold in my laughter as she dumped a heap of snow on his head and sped off. I waved, laughing, as I followed Lyra towards the other side of the rink.

"HEY ROSALIE!"

I turned to see a group of muggle girls get onto the rink.

I recognized them and froze. It was Matilda Parker, Annabelle Soulfern, Katrine Mason, and Leanne Mason. The four girls that made my life hell in muggle school.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

Matilda rolled her eyes. "Practicing for the talent show, obviously!"

"And what about you? Why are you here, flower girl?" Leanne growled. She and her twin Katrine broke my arm when I was nine.

Any muggles I knew called me 'flower girl' because last year I accidentally made a daisy hover in the air in front of a bunch of people. I didn't even realize what I was doing at the time, but everyone just said it was the wind. But that didn't stop them from calling me 'flower girl'.

"I'm just skating. Now how about you four skip off to your pretty little houses and go to sleep. Because every annoying prat needs her beauty sleep." I hissed.

"You wanna fight me, flower girl?" Katrine stepped forward. Katrine was the tallest and strongest of all of them, and she was the reason I came home every day with bruises on my arms. In mine and Erik's opinion, she's also the ugliest. She has really, really messy dirty blonde hair, a long, pointy nose, menacing brown eyes and a chubby-ish face. I've met many people with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and a pointy nose, and they all seem fine to me, but something about Katrine makes me want to puke. Her twin looks the same but Leanne manages to brush her hair, minus the curls, and her eyes are grey.

"I bet she wants to, chipmunk face." Lyra and Jacob appeared beside me. "But we will instead.

"Who's this?" Annabelle chirped. "More Silverpools? Oh, and by the way, whenever I hear your name I think of a pool of silver blood beside your hideous body."

"Yeah, like we're the hideous ones." Lyra laughed.

"You are." Leanne growled. Sometimes I mistake her for an angry bulldog.

"Except for you, I like you." Matilda winked at Jacob as she twirled her red hair, giggling.

Jacob looked at her, disgusted. "Why would I date you? Besides, your only eleven!"

"Because my red hair shines like fire in direct sunlight and I look like I just came back from my summer home in America!" She sounded offended. "That's what everyone else says!"

"Liar." Annabelle muttered. Matilda glared at her and she spoke quickly. "I mean, yeah, everyone says that."

"Rose's right. You are a group of idiotic flirty prats." Lyra grabbed mine and Jacob's arm and dragged us towards Mum and Erik, who were waving for us to go over to them. We were going to leave those gits alone with the now snogging group of teens. I can't and probably never will understand muggles and their idea of love.

"I told you so." I mumbled.

"Huh?" Lyra turned to look at me.

"I told you Parker, Soulfern, and the Masons were annoying little gits." I repeated with a smirk.

"I wish I could hex them a thousand times but Mum wont buy me the book." Lyra said. Then she smirked at Jacob. "Matilda Parker's taken a liking to you."

Jacob snorted. "Like I would ever like her back. 'Oh, I look like a redhead model that just came back from my summer home in America!'" I laughed at his imitation.

I was surprised that neither Mum nor Erik asked about Parker, Soulfern, and the Masons. We apparated back home and I hope the four muggles don't find it odd we entered a changeroom then mysteriously disappeared.

After getting my winter stuff off, I hurried to my room and collapsed on my head. Slowly I fell asleep.

My dream was more of a flashback. Each time Matilda, Annabelle, Katrine, and Leanne bullied me. Now that I think about it their insults and basically whatever they say is pretty lame, almost sounding like it came out of a little kid's book. But what isn't lame is Leanne and Katrine beating me up. Each day I'd come home with scrapes and bruises everywhere, and once when I was seven I came home with about three inches of my hair ripped out, and on that same day, I got a black eye. Hut black eyes were common last year.

But now I get Hogwarts. I get Hermione, Harry, and Ron. I get magic. I get Lyra the 'bloody chicken', and Jacob the most well-known Ravenclaw as my siblings.

But then again there's Malfoy. I'm certain one day, and that one day being soon, Malfoy'll do something to us that's way, way worse than what lame-o Parker, Soulfern, and the Masons.

Wow. My life is a mess.


	7. Six- An Unexpected Appearance

A/N: I have three reviews! :)

Three isn't a large number, but it's something and I'm happy. And sorry that this chapter took so long to put up, school's been absolutely crazy.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lyra POV

Jacob, Rose, and I said our goodbyes before quickly boarding the train. Jacob hurried off to his Ravenclaw friends, and Rose left saying she left to go find Hermione. I was alone.

I sat in an empty compartment, bored, trying to think of a prank to play on some Slytherins.

"Hey, Lyra."

I jumped and turned to see Alicia Spinnet standing in the doorway. "Hey Alicia."

"Mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No. Come on in." I waved for her to enter. She stepped inside and sat across from me.

"How were your holidays?" She asked.

I shrugged. "Well until Rose ran into a bunch of her old muggle enemies. They're lame and easy to fight off. Well, Matilda Parker is. The Masons are pretty tough."

"Oh." Alicia frowned. "Besides that, how were your holidays?"

"I received an empty box from Fred and George." I said. Alicia was about to speak but I cut her off. "But a couple days later I found it full of candies and stuff. It must've been under some kind of invisibility spell."

Alicia laughed.

"Enough about what happened to me, how were your holidays?" I asked.

"Pretty boring actually." She frowned. "My house is really boring compared to Hogwarts."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

We chatted about basically anything we could think of, until we finally reached Hogwarts.

"See you, Lyra!" Alicia said as we stepped off the train.

"Bye!" I waved as she skipped over to Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell.

I ran to the carriages and got in the eighth one, which was empty, until Jacob and a couple of his friends hopped in.

"Hey Jake." I said.

"Hi Ly." He mumbled.

Our carriage began towards the school. When we got there I jumped off and hurried towards the school. I pushed through the crowds of students towards the stairs and I ran towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What's the Password?" I asked a random Gryffindor walking nearby.

"It's still Caput Draconis. She's changed it back to the first one!" He said.

"Caput Draconis." I said. The Fat Lady shook her head. The random Gryffindor laughed and ran off.

Just then Harry and Ron came out of the portrait.

"Rose is on her way." I smiled at them before slipping in.

Sure enough, Fred and George were sitting on the couch, looking bored. They didn't see me.

I walked quietly behind the couch and pointed my wand at some random mouse near the fireplace "Fereverto." I whispered. And it turned into a shiny silver goblet. With the words 'Hello Weasleys.' engraved on the front.

Fred pointed to Maple, Rose's owl, who was sitting on her shoulder as she walked up to the common room. "Fereverto."

Maple turned into bronze goblet and fell off her shoulder. I saw the words 'Hi Lyra.' also engraved on the front when it hit the ground.

"What the...?!" Rosalie gasped and Fred, George, and I burst into laughter.

"That's not funny guys!" Rose frowned. "Turn her back!"

"Jeez. No need to freak out." I quickly turned Maple into an owl, and she flew out a nearby open window.

Rose glared at me before running up the stairs to the girls dorm. Once she was out of sight. We burst into laughter again. I jumped over the couch and landed in-between them.

"Okay, tomorrow let's turn someone's hat into a frog." I suggested. They kept laughing.

"That's actually a really good idea." George said as he laughed.

"Let's do it."

We sat in an awkward silence for what felt like hours.

"How were your holidays?" I asked them.

"Boring." Fred mumbled, throwing a paper ball into the fire.

"Not boring." George corrected. "_Really_ boring."

I snickered. "Mine was okay. In some ways it was boring but then again not boring."

"Oh come on Ly, it wasn't that bad." Rose appeared.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Ly?" Fred and George chorused, amused.

I rolled my eyes. "That's what Rose and Jacob call me. Ly. L-Y. Not L-I-E."

"Fine. Now we're calling you Lie, as in L-I-E." Fred tried to imitate me and Rose snickered.

"Oh, shut up. Besides, I'm more honest than either of you." I poked each of them in the shoulder.

"Another Lie." They grumbled at the same time. I slapped them both lightly (sort of) before walking up to the girls dorm.

"Hi Lyra!" Angelina Johnson grinned at me as I walked in.

"Hey Angelina."

She rolled her eyes. "For the last time Lyra call me Angel or Angie or something."

"For the last time, Angelina, I think I'll stick with Angelina." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Is that a compliment?"

"...Yes."

"Better be."

XxXxXxX

January was going by fast and soon it would be February. I sat in the great hall at dinner one night with Fred and George.

Suddenly Filch hobbled in carrying Miss Norris. "There's a girl here. She's covered in dirt and blood and she looks like she's about seventeen. She says she knows some people here and wants to see them." The whole hall had shut up and were now staring at Dumbledore and Filch.

"Did she say her name, Mr Filch?" Dumbledore asked.

"Meghan Silverpool."

I froze. Rose turned to me, silently asking for an explaination. I heard a loud thump and a couple gasps and could tell Jacob had fainted.

Dumbledore looked at me expectantly. I swallowed uneasily. I stood up. "We did have an older sister." My voice sounded raspy. "Named Meghan Silverpool. She disappeared five years ago. Bring her in."

I stayed standing up as Filch hobbled away. I looked at Rose. "We tried to make you forget." I told her. "We didn't want you feeling like Jacob, Mum, Dad, and I. You wouldn't be the same."

Before she could respond, the great hall's doors swung open. I blinked.

There stood a girl I almost didn't recognized. Her hair was so long it reached her waist. It was slightly messy but not very thick. She was thin and a bit tanned from being in the sun a lot. She had cuts and scrapes all over her legs and a long scar ran down her left arm. Her eyes were still hazel and she was really tall. She wore a tattered blouse and skirt, with boots that were all the way up to her knees. There was some blood on her clothes but not very much. Over her shoulder was what looked like an old coat, and she held her wand proudly at her side. It was, no doubt, Meghan.

She walked through the hall and I noticed several people- more like several males - gaping at her. She gave me a small smile as she walked past me and stood in front of Dumbledore.

She began whispering something to him and he nodded.

"Lyra and Rosalie Silverpool." Dumbledore called.

I walked up to Meghan and Dumbledore, Rosie quickly following.

"Would you like to get your sister into some robes? Oh, and Meghan, how much do you know?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, um, about as much as a seventh year, Professor, you see, even though I was captured, I had been studying like a madwoman on the way here." She said. A couple students snickered at this.

"Alright, then, Lyra, Rosalie, if you please."

"Yes Professor."

We lead Meghan towards the doors of the hall. I sent Fred and George a quick glance before hurrying up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Wow Lyra. You've really grown." Meghan said on the way there. "Same with you Roe."

"It's been five years." I said with a smile. "Where _were_ you?"

"Scotland." Meghan lowered her voice to barely above a whisper. "Remaining Death-Eaters. They had me for a year and a half, but then a kind witch named Diane Tabath found me and educated me while trying to hide me from death eaters. Finally we managed to send them to Azkaban but that was only a week ago. And finally, I'm here." When we reached the Common Room we embraced each other tightly.

"It's been too long, sister." Rosalie said.

Meghan laughed. "Much too long."

"And bloody hell Meg, did this Diane Tabath person ever cut your hair?" I asked.

"No. I like it long."

"Well I'm braiding it." Rosie poked her. I used some kind of growing spell McGonagall taught us in December and gave her one of my extra pairs of robes.

We braided her hair and she looked pretty normal by the time people started coming into the common room.

"Lyra!" Here come Fred and George.

"What?"

"Is your sister coming back onto the Quidditch team?" George asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"How would you know if you haven't asked her?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"We discussed it earlier." I said. "She said she completely forgot how to ride a broom that well."

"Aw."

XxXxXxX

Rose POV

Harry, Ron, and I were doing homework while Hermione, who finished hours ago, was still searching for Nicholas Flamel.

"I had you looking in the wrong section." Hermione said, coming up to us with a huge thick book. "How could I be so stupid?" She dropped the book on the table. "I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"_This_ is light?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him.

Something caught my eye and I recognized his name in the book, I stopped Hermione from going further and pointed to the name. "Stop! Here it is... Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Ron echoed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't you two read? The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It'll transform any metal into pure gold, and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."

"Immortal?" Ron asks a lot of questions.

"It means you'll never die." I said.

"I know what it means!" Ron said a bit too loudly. Harry shushed him.

Hermione continued. "The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist who last year celebrated his 665th birthday. That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor. That's what's under the trap door. The Philosopher's Stone."

XxXxXxX

That night we ran to Hagrid's.

Harry knocked and Hagrid opened the door.

"Hagrid-"

"Hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no state to entertain today." He shut the door.

"We know about the Philosopher's Stone." We all said at the same time.

Hagrid opened it again and hesitantly let us in.

"We think Snape's trying to steal it." Harry concluded.

"Snape? Oh, you're not still on about him, are ya?"

"Hagrid. We know he's after the Stone, we just don't know why."

"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He won't steal it."

"What?" Ron and I said at the same time.

"You heard. Come on, I'm a bit preoccupied today."

"Wait a minute. 'One of the teachers'?" Harry repeated.

"Of course!" Hermione spoke up. "There are other things defending the stone, aren't there?"

"I shouldn't have told you that. I should not have told you that."

Something began popping and shaking in the pot over Hagrid's fire. He took out an egg and put it on the table. We all ran up to it. It was a dragon egg!

"Uh, Hagrid? What exactly is that?" Harry asked.

"That? It's a... It's, um..."

"I know what that is!" Ron exclaimed.

"Me too!" My expression turned confused. "Merlin's beard, Hagrid, how did you get one?"

"I won it! Off a stranger I met down at the pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid of it, as a matter of fact."

The egg began to shake and crack a bit, and we all backed up. It exploded and out came a baby Norwegian Ridgeback.

"Is that... A dragon?" Hermione asked.

"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback!" Ron exclaimed. "My brother Charlie works with these in Romania!"

"Isn't he beautiful? Oh, bless him! Look, he knows his mummy!" Hagrid said as the dragon turned to him. He began to pet him. "Hello, Norbert!"

"Norbert?" Harry and I chorused.

"He's gotta have a name, don't he? Don't you, Norbert?" Norbert sneezed, setting Hagrid's beard on fire. "He'll have to be trained up a bit, of course."

"Hagrid, do you honestly think it's wise to keep a fire-breathing dragon in a basically wooden hut?" I asked.

"Who's that?" Hagrid asked suddenly, and we all turned to the window to see Draco Malfoy running away.

"Malfoy." Harry said.

We left Hagrid's hut, hoping we'd be back in the Common Room before Malfoy could tattle-tale.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. Told me so first time I met him." Harry informed us.

"It's crazy. And worse, Malfoy knows." Ron added.

Just as he said it McGonagall appeared.

"I don't understand. Is that bad?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's bad." I said, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Good evening." McGonagall said, Malfoy coming up beside her.


End file.
